prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Pointyendpreferred
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the France page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 15:02, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Hi Pointyendpreferred. Welcome to this WIKI. We don't list SIMYO here and in other countries. In Germany I will need to take it off the list too. It has just one simple reason: It is a online-only operator. This may sound not so bad to you. But you can't get their SIM card physically in stores at your destination. You'll need to order it online in advance and you need to have it sent by mail to a postal address in your destination country only. This whole procedure is very unconvenient for travellers. You need to have a valid postal address in advance and need to be sure that the SIM is forwarded to you (e.g. by the hotel staff). In some countries we've made exceptions for online-only MVNOs who send the SIM card abroad (not Simyo, but Mobile Vikings). Now I get reports, that Mobile Vikings is very picky, which credit cards they accept (and no vouchers are sold for reloads). They accept credit cards from Europe and America, but not from the Middle East. The guy bought a SIM card and has no chance to top it up. So this SIM is clearly not recommended for the general public. As a consequence: Every SIM card listed here needs to be accessible for everyone (only very limited and clearly specified exceptions are allowed) and needs to be sold on location in the destination country (no exceptions). I think we should maintain that all SIM cards need to be available to YOU (whoever you are and whereever you are from) in a shop or an outlet of the provider in this specific country. I hope this makes sense to you. Wolfbln (talk) 16:56, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Btw. Amaysim is listed and I personally updated their prices very recently because they are now on 4G too. I agree that they are a good choice for Australia. Simyo is a good choice in France, Germany, the Netherlands and Spain too - but you just can't get them in shops (in contrary to Amaysim in Australia). In Spain this is especially tricky as these SIM cards are registered on your name and only given out personally to you by registered mail. Wolfbln (talk) 17:02, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Hi Wolfbin, amaysim started as an online operator only in Australia but you can now buy the sim cards at the 2 major supermarket chains: Coles and Woolworths and also at 7-Eleven convenience stores. Cheers G 18:20, March 29, 2015 (UTC) YES I KNOW. I have a Amaysim myself. It is sold in supermarkets in Australia. But there is a big difference: Amaysim is listed. SIMYO is not. Take a look. I tried to explain why. You don't get SIMYO SIM cards in the countries they operate in stores. Not in the Netherlands, nor in Germany, in France or Spain.That's why SIMYO is not listed. Clear for you? Best wishes Wolfbln (talk) 21:19, March 29, 2015 (UTC)